What in Kraken's name is this?
by foreverneverland
Summary: Things Jack Sparrow can expect; waking up with a hangover in a un-known surrounding. Things Jack Sparrow can not expect; waking up with a hangover in a un-known surrounding, and running into the one man who changed everything. Takes place somewhere in thirth-fourth season.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a terrible, terrible headache.  
 _Must have been drinking a lot last night_ , I thought to myself as I rubbed my head and got up from my bed, just to scrunch up my eyebrows as I eyed the room I was in.  
White walls, with two windows that showed... Trees? I was on land, not on seas.  
"What the bloody hell?" I muttered.  
Man, I must have been drunk outta my ass last night.

I got up from the bed and stared at myself from the mirror facing me, my eyebrows lifted real up now.  
I had my hair all messed up, and I was wearing my regular clothes: my pirate skirt, shirt and boots. But they were broken, ripped apart from everywhere around.  
"Jeez, did I crawl up from hell?" I asked myself, taking a turn and another in front of the glass reflection of myself.  
Finally, I just let out a groan and started to walk around the room, trying to find a clue of the place I was in.  
"I need to find a lake to wash myself in..." I muttered, opening a door that lead me to a room made of white tiles. I lifted my eyebrows and stepped in, finding this weird silver thing that had two buttons in it. Other red, other blue.  
I pressed the blue one, and started screaming, as suddenly there was cold water pouring all over me. Quickly I stepped out from under it, and let my gaze go up and down on the water.  
"Could it be..." I whispered, sticking a finger under the waterfall. "The sea is coming from... my roof?"  
I started to laugh.  
"Magnificent!"

Once I'd gotten out of the magical sea in my house, I opened a huge white cabinet, which turned out to be a clothe cabinet.  
"What in Kraken's name is this?" I groaned, staring at the clothes. It had... All my dresses were gone. All the skirts I had, shoes... Everything was gone. Instead, there was this weird clothing from the future.  
"Interesting..." I muttered, taking out a men's shirt, it appeared, but somehow it was made to look good on my body. I grabbed a pair of... men's pants as well, but they were tight on me, which was extremely weird. With shoes, I could have cried from happiness when I realized that I had one hell of a high heel collection, thank Godness.  
"Hello, old-new friends." I said.

After putting on some red lipstick and jewelry, and my hair up on a ponytail, I made my way outside. I frowned as I saw people around me, not recognizing any of them though.  
"Again... Where the _hell am I?_ " I mumbled, glancing around myself.  
"Hey, no one told you that red was _my_ color?"  
I turned around in a heartbeat, seeing a long, slim girl with brown hair going down all the way to her navel which was exposed, and I smirked back up at her.  
"Must have missed that memo." I said, and she smiled at me.  
"I'm Ruby. I mean... Red." She said, and I cocked an eyebrow.  
"Red...?"  
"...Riding Hood?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You're not from the Enchanted Forest, are you?"  
I let out a small laugh.  
"Hells no. I come from Tortuga, and now I seem to trapped in... in..."  
"Storybrooke." She said.  
I cocked a brow.  
"Come again?"  
She frowned at me.  
"Storybrooke— First timer?" She asked.  
"Never been here before, if that's what ya mean." I mumbled, flinching as a young boy suddenly drove past me with what seemed to be a bike of some kind.  
She nodded, amused. "That exactly."  
We had a long staring contest, before I cleared my throat.  
"You know where I could get some rum?" I asked.  
"Follow me." She smirked, and as she turned around, I took my steps right after her.

"By a curse?" I asked, staring at Ruby with my mouth open and brows furrowed, my fingers wrapped tight around the rum glass.  
She nodded, causing me to throw the rest of the liquor down my throat in one gulp.  
"Well, could someone find the bitch who came up with this thing because I'd really much like to get back on my Pearl." I groaned, glancing out of the window. Still not used to being on this much land.  
"Pearl?" Ruby asked, and I moved my gaze to her.  
"Aye."  
She frowned at me, cocking her head to the side a little.  
"Who exactly were you back in our la— I mean, back in your land."  
"Jack."  
"But you're a girl."  
I sighed.  
"Jacqualine, but Jack around friends. Consider yourself one."  
She smiled at me. "A pretty name, Jacqualine. But... Pearl?"  
"My ship. I wonder if he made it here with me," I said.  
"You're a pirate," She said, starting to smirk, and I glanced at her from under my eyebrows, pouring more liquor to my cup.  
"Aye, love." I said, gulping it.  
"That is so cool. I've always been interested in your kind," She said, and I cocked a brow, leaning to my hand.  
"Really?" I asked, and she nodded quickly and, twice, I think.  
"You must have been in so many places, right?"  
I lifted my gaze up for a while, to think, before moving it back to her.  
"Well, yeah."  
She was just about to say something, but I grabbed her wrist.  
"Wait — who exactly is here?"  
She frowned at me.  
"Well... All the people from the Enchanted Forest."  
"But why am I here?" I asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you just happened to cross oceans to our land?"  
"Then that means my crew should be here too," I said, and her eyes lit up.  
"Well... You should go find them, then." She said, and I nodded with a smile on my face, before getting up and dashing out of the restaurant, only to get my face smashed against a leather jacket.  
"Am so sorry, love."  
I was already getting ready to yell at him as his words blurted out of his mouth, and my eyes took about 0,5 seconds time to focus on his face until my mouth dropped.

" _Hook?_ " I breathed out.

"Hello, m'lady." He smirked, starting to hug me, but I slapped his cheek so bad a couple walking past turned to glance at us.  
"Probably deserved that," He muttered, rubbing his cheek.  
I catched my breath.  
"Sure as hell did," I breathed out. He was just staring at me, completely amused by me. As if we were in the middle of a funny joke. I just shook my head in disbelief, rushing away from him like the devil himself was after me. And it might as well could have been.  
Why the hell was Hook in here? He couldn't be here — he didn't live in the damn forest, did he? He... He was supposed to be in Neverland! After Pan!  
"And where the bloody hell is Gibbs when I need her..." I murmured, just then realizing that a bar I was about to walk past had the name 'PIRATE BAY' written on it.  
I stormed in to the place, where there were clearly pirates playing guitar and another one the piano, lazy music. People were shouting over the tables, and there, in the corner, I saw my best friend, Gibbs drinking.  
"That dumb rat," I groaned, walking over to her and grabbing the beer she was holding, throwing it straight to her shirt.  
She lifted her gaze, ready to yell at me, but then gasped and let out a laugh.  
"Jack! You old b—"  
"Do you know what's going on?" I groaned, leaning to the table with both of my hands.  
"Uh... No?" She said, and I pointed the waitress to come over to us so that I could grab a beer from the tray. I then quickly nodded, barely glancing at her, and she took off as I sat down opposite Gibbs.  
"Apparently we're under a curse," I said, gulping my beer, and she cocked a brow.  
"Cast by who?"  
"You think I know?" I snapped at her, and she backed off lightly.  
"Okay, okay, Cap. Calm down."  
I lightly showed my teeth at her, before taking another deep gulp from my drink.  
"And you know what else?" I asked, lighting up a cigarette.  
"What is?" She asked, taking a cigarette as well, and I took a deep drag before leaning closer to her.  
"Hook's in town."  
Her eyes widened as she leaned further in her seat, blinking her eyes with long eyelashes, just as shocked as I was.  
"Why, did'cha see him?" She asked, and I nodded.  
"Bastard almost stuffed my nose in because of walking against me," I groaned, and she lifted her eyebrows.  
"That all? Did y'all talk?" She asked, taking another drag.  
"You think?" I asked, staring at her like she was stupid.  
And then she just shrugged her shoulders, and I groaned, rolling my eyes and taking another drag.  
"Isn't that a men's shirt you're wearing, by the way?" Gibbs asked, and I turned my gaze back to her.  
"It is, yeah. And these... pants, too."  
"Ah! Kind of like mine!" She said, stretching out her legs, to reveal pants just like mine, but only ripped.  
"They're broken." I said bluntly.  
"Yes, but they look nice, don't they?" She asked happily, and I stared at her legs for a while, before shrugging.  
"How about the rest of the crew — they here?" I asked, and she nodded, whistling so that pretty much all the heads in the bar turned their gazes at us.  
"Jack?" I heard all the familiar voices, and smirked at my crew, jokingly bowing down to them, and they started to cheer, before gathering up around us, all to ask the same question.  
 _"Why are we here?"_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in my apartment again, hoping yesterday had been a crazy dream. I tried to twist and turn in my sheets, but regardless, I was still stuck in the same place.  
"50 shades of I hate my life." I groaned as I got up and stared at myself from the mirror again.  
"How shall I dress up you today?" I tilted my head as I stared at my reflection.

* * *

Once I was done I made my way to the same pirate bar, finding Gibbs and the rest of my crew in there again, the same Pirate Tavern music playing around. All kinds of instruments this time.  
The bar had the scent of rum and cigarettes all over it, and I smiled as it reminded me so bad of home.  
"Loving the shirt, Jacky." Gibbs smirked at me, and I smiled at her, taking a gulp from the rum bottle in front of her.  
"Any Hook-Ups today?" She asked, and as I turned my glare towards her, she had the stupidest grin on her face.  
"You bring him up one more time, and I'll literally stab you in the face," I said, lighting up a cigarette. I realized she already had one burning between her fingers.  
"You know— I saw her with some Blondie today," She said, tapping the ash off her smoke. I lifted my eyebrows as I took a drag and leaned further on my seat, the dark lightning of the bar making Gibbs seem more blurrier.  
Or then it was the rum.  
"And that's supposed to interest me, how?" I asked, and she let out a laugh, leaning closer to me.  
"Oh, I never said it should, Cap. You figured that one out yourself." She said to me, and I showed her my teeth, grabbing the rum bottle and taking a gulp from it.  
"I think we should take a tour around this town, anyway." She said, and I lifted my brows.  
"Nothing to see," I said, and she lifted her eyebrows.  
"Or you just don't wanna see Hook."  
I grabbed the knife from the table, holding it in the air, causing Gibbs to lift her hands up in defense.  
"Fine, fine. Just... Don't you wanna know who cast this curse on us?" She asked, and I frowned, taking a drag.  
"Of course I do," I said, blowing the smoke out in the air.  
"Then why don't we go find that one out, or at least see who's responsible in this place? Whoever they are, they aren't very good at their job, I see, as we're still trapped here." She said, and I lifted my brows, nodding lightly.  
"Point well made, my trusted Giselle." I said, and she smirked, leaning back in her chair as she took a drag of her smoke.

* * *

We then made our way out of the bar, and walked down the street with our hips swaying back and forth, heels knocking down on the asfalt.  
"I talked to one girl in here already," I said, and Ida let out a laugh.  
"Someone you didn't know? In two days we've been here? Wow, that's progress, Jackie."  
I shot her a glare, before walking us both to the restaurant I'd been in, before Hook shoved himself in my face.  
"Jack!" Ruby cheered, running to me.  
"Two rums, I take?" She asked, and I nodded with a smile as we made our way to one of the booths.  
I let my gaze go all over the place. I saw 7 people who were very... well, short. Some kind of midgets, I guess. Then I saw a small boy with dark hair reading a book, and then I already had a glass of rum in front of me.  
"Ruby dear," I said, and Ruby moved her gaze to me, pretty much adoring me with her eyes.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Where can I find..." I started, lifting my gaze up to her from the table. "Hook?"  
She started to smile.  
"You know Hook?" She asked, and I forced a smile to my face.  
"We're old friends, yeah." I said, and she nodded.  
"Just find Emma. He's probably with her," She said, and I cocked a brow.  
"Emma?"  
Her mouth dropped open lightly.  
"Oh — you don't — Emma, the Savior?"  
I stared at her like a blank space.  
"She's supposed to take us all away from the curse."  
"Well, then she just became my biggest idol. Where can I find this Emma gal?" I asked, Gibbs staring at both me and Ruby on turns.  
"She uh, she lives right across the street. In the hotel," She said, and I nodded. "Thanks Ruby," I said, and she took off.  
I gulped my rum down in one piece, and then got up.  
"Come on, Gibbsy. We got a _Savior_ to meet."

* * *

Making our way across the street and finally to a hotel, we walked the stairs up and found not one but two rooms, the door open in the other one.  
I took a few huge steps and then knocked on the side of it before stepping in, and I found Hook.  
With a blonde girl, and they were holding hands on the bed.  
"Ah, we meet again, m'lady." Hook said to me, and I lifted my eyebrows as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"M'lady?" The blonde asked, before moving her gaze to me. "I'm sorry, w-who are you?"  
"Apologies for not introducing myself," I said, bowing down at her. "The name's Jack." I said as I got up.  
"Emma," She said, staring at me, her lips parted.  
"Oh, don't let her fool you, luv. Her name's actually Jac _queline_ ," Hook said as he got up, and then moved his gaze to Gibbs who had now appeared next to me.  
"And if it isn't the lovely Giselle as well." He smirked, and Giselle was about to take her steps to Hook, but I stopped her by throwing my arm in front of her.  
"Who are you, really?" Emma asked, and I smiled at her.  
"Already told you, sis. I'm Jack. Or Jacqueline, whatever you prefer." I smirked, and she frowned at me.  
"How do you know Hook?" She asked, and I let out a laugh.  
"You really don't wanna know," I muttered, and she glanced at Hook, then turned her gaze back to me.  
"You... Did you sleep together?" She asked Hook in a quiet voice, and I smirked.  
"Oh, worse than that, dearie." I said, taking steps closer to them till I could lean against a counter.  
Emma, the Savior, lifted her eyebrows at me.  
"You're Milah?" She asked.  
I cocked my head to the left a little.  
"You haven't even heard of me?" I asked, and then glanced at Hook who moved his gaze down.

"Ha." I let out a dry laugh. "Pity."

Emma took a gun out of her back pocket, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"Really, love? You gonna shoot me?"  
She frowned as she held the gun in her hands, focused on me.  
"Are you a pirate too?" She asked, and I cocked my head again, lightly this time.  
"What gave it away?" I smirked.  
"You use words like love and dearie."  
I smiled at her.  
"Ah, of course. Now — if you'd like to lower your gun, I'd really appreciate that." I smiled at her, and she shook her head.  
"Not before you tell me what you're after, coming here?"  
"Well not much, dearie. Just heard that you're this town's little Savior, as they say, and wanted to meet the hero." I said, glancing at Hook who was staring at me intensely. "And maybe get some information about what the hell is going down," I added, my gaze back in her again.  
She nodded, starting to lower her gun. "Fair enough," She muttered, and I smiled at her.  
"But... Are you two from the Enchanted Forest too?" She asked, glancing at Gibbs too, and before I got a chance to say anything, Hook opened his filthy mouth.  
"No, they're not." He said.  
"Where are you from, then?" Emma asked, frowning.  
"Tortuga," Gibbs said, and Emma lifted her eyebrows.  
"Tortuga, as in...?"  
"Caribbea, yea." I said, and Emma's mouth was now dropped open as she stared at me.  
"What was your name again?" She asked.  
"Jack. Jack Sparrow," I said, loving the sound of my own name, to be honest.  
She let out kind of a hysterical laugh.  
"No way — you're —"  
"I see you've heard of me after all," I smirked.  
"You're a girl," She finally said, and my face dropped.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, not even leaning to the table again.  
"In — in a movie you're, you're a man. A very handsome man," She muttered, moving her gaze to Gibbs too.  
"Well, I'm a woman, sis." I said, smirking at her so that my golden tooth flashed in the sun, and I could hear Hook sigh so loud I moved my gaze back to him.  
"What's wrong, Killian? Not liking the effect I have on your girl?" I said, and Hook made his way to me, pushing me against the wall.  
"She may have idolized you in the movie, but it wasn't you, Jackie. It was _someone_ who's made to be a hero. But _you_? I know what ya really are, love. And you ain't a hero. So if you lay even a finger on her... You or your nasty pile of monkies," He glanced at Gibbs who was holding her arms in front of her chest and glaring at Hook. "I will," He glanced down at my lips. "Destroy you." He said, staring deep into my eyes.  
"Lets not get it all on while your girl watches, aye?" I whispered to him, before pushing him off of me, and then making my way to Emma.  
"Now the talking, shall we?" I smiled at her.  
"Hook, get out of here." Emma said, and Hook tried to protest.  
"Now." She added, and I smiled wickedly at Hook before waving at him as he narrowed his eyes at me and walked away.  
"You guys wanna talk here or at Granny's?" Emma asked.  
"Prefer here."  
She nodded as she sat down to the bed.  
"Okay so... What do you wanna know?"  
"Everything, basically." I said as I sat down to a chair.  
"We've never been in here."  
She frowned.  
"Never? You weren't here the first time this curse broke?"  
I lifted my eyebrows.  
"This has happened before?" I asked, and she nodded, causing me to frown.  
"No... We've never been here."  
"Well..." She sighed. "Regina, the Evil Queen made this town in the first place. But now..."  
"Then you must get rid of her," I said as if she was stupid.  
"No, it's not her this time." She said, and I mouthed an 'oh.'  
"We don't know who it is yet."  
I glanced at Gibbs, and then moved my gaze to Emma.  
"Well, let us help you." I said, and she lifted her eyebrows lightly.  
"You'd do that?" She asked, and I smiled.  
"Aye."  
"But..." She glanced at Gibbs too. "You're pirates."  
"So? Trust me, sister — I wanna get off this Island, whatever it is. I've only been trapped on an Island twice, and managed to escaped them both times. So trust me — I am not gonna stick on this one either." I leaned closer to her as I spoke the last sentence, and then smiled at her before getting up and walking out of the room, Gibbs following me.  
"We friends with her now?" She asked me as we walked out of the hotel, trying to keep up with me.  
I stayed quiet for a while, but then smirked at myself.  
"Well, we ain't _hating_ her."

* * *

Later that day I was walking down the beach of Storybrooke, trying to find my beloved ship, the Black Pearl, but so far I had no luck whatsoever.  
As I walked in the sand, the white small rocks getting in to my boots, I saw a man sitting down on the sand a few feet away from me.  
"Hey," I called out, and the man turned his gaze to me. He had blue eyes, brown curly hair, and some beard going on around his jaw.  
He was straight up good looking.  
"Hello," He smiled at me.  
"Why you sitting here by yourself?" I asked, and he cocked his head lightly.  
"Why, you wanna join me?" He asked, and I frowned.  
"Prefer standing here, thanks." I said, and he let out a snort.  
"Kind of like I prefer not speaking my business to strangers," He said, then moved his gaze back to me. "Even if they were attractive," He added, eyeing me from head to toe with a small smile before moving his gaze to the night sky.  
"You searching for something?" He asked, and I stared at him like he was a God.  
"My ship," I muttered out.  
"A pirate, eh?" He asked, and I cleared my throat.  
"Yes sir," I said, and he chuckled lightly.  
"Try the east side. That's where they keep all the boats," He said, and before I could say anything, he quickly turned his gaze to me.  
"Or ships. Sorry." He said, and I started to smile at him.  
"Go find your beloved..."  
"Pearl." I said, and he smiled at me.  
"Pearl." He said softly, and I bit down to my lip, before nodding and turning around.  
"Wait—"  
I turned back around, and he stared up at me.  
"What's your name?" He asked, and just then I realized that he had a strong Irish accent.  
I stared at him for a while, before smiling lightly. "Jacqualine."  
He stared at me with a smile on his face. "That's a beautiful name," He muttered.  
"And yours?" I asked.  
"Graham."  
"Sounds like forest," I smirked, and he let out a laugh as he glanced at the sand.  
"Yeah, well... I was a huntsman back in my land."  
I smiled at him.  
"Your ship?" He asked, and I snapped back to the reality. "Right." I said and turned around again, this time starting to walk, actually.  
"It was nice meeting you," He yelled after me, but I just smiled as I walked further.  
Maybe this new land wasn't that bad, after all.  
I mean, at least there were some fine-looking men.

* * *

I let the wind breeze at my face as I started walking the sandy wooden stairs up, till I finally found all the ships.  
"Where are you, dearie?" I muttered, and then bit my teeth together as I saw Hook sitting on the edge of his beloved Jolly Roger, taking in the rum from the bottle in his hands. Trying to ignore him I walked straigh past him on the pier, glancing at the ships, but then I heard him yell after me.  
"Sparrow."  
I turned around quickly, my hair swinging in the air as I quickly crossed my arms in front of my chest.  
"Care for a drink?" He asked with a faint smile, raising the bottle in the air.  
"From the bottle you've curled your slimy lips around? I'll pass." I said, and he let out a chuckle.  
"It's not like you ain't familiar with 'em, luv."  
I frowned.  
"Come on. One drink? You gotta feel for a lonely sailor, aye?"  
I took a glance around myself before sighing and walking towards him, my heels knocking on the wood and he smiled at me.  
I sat down next to him, grabbing the bottle from his hand, the fingers hooked around the bottle rather tightly. I took one quick sip and handed the bottle back to him, tilting my head lightly.  
"What's a sailor doing here by themselves, then? You got a girl." I said, and Hook tilted his head backwards, staring up at the sky as he inhaled, and then sighed.  
"Well... Things are complicated." He said, staring at me from the side of his eye.  
"You gotta give me more than that," I said, and he snorted as he lowered his head again, my gaze never leaving his face.  
"Her kid's dad just died."  
"Oh," I said, moving my gaze down, and we stayed quiet for a while.  
"Why do you care, anyway?" He asked, and I shrugged, moving my gaze back to him.  
"Don't recall ever saying that I did," I said, and he just stared at me, 'till a smile appeared to his lips.  
"Still just as snooty, are we?" He asked, and I fake smiled at him.  
"Wouldn't dream of changing." I said, getting up, and he sneaked my hand between the hole of his hook, causing both of our gazes go down to it until I sneaked my hand off of him.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, and I cleared my throat.  
"To find my Pearl." I said.  
"Can I join?" He asked, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"Would it work if I tried stopping you?" I asked, and he smirked. With a roll of my eyes I turned around and started walking further, Hook running after me till he was right next to me.  
"I hope he made it here too." I said.  
"Aye." He said, and then I saw my ship, which caused me to run to it.  
"Hello, baby." I smirked at it before climbing in to it, Hook still following me as I ran my palm over the wooden edges of it.  
"She's pretty," Hook said, staring all over it.  
"She's a he, actually." I said, walking to the helm and sliding my fingers down it.  
"Women," He murmured, and I turned to him.  
"What did you say?" I asked, and he held his hands in the air with a smirk.  
"My apologies," He said, and I nodded, moving my gaze up to the stars.

I think we stayed there in silence for about 10 minutes, until Hook finally spoke.  
"You can't possibly miss that place," He said, and I flinched as he was suddenly standing right next to me.  
"Never said I did," I said, quickly clearing my throat.  
"I can see it from your face, love." He muttered, staring straight at me now, and I snapped my head at him.  
"You can't see shit, Hook. Now I suggest you get off my boat, as I'd really like to take a moment alone with 'im." I said, and he stared at me for a while, till I moved my gaze away from him, which caused him to finally nod and walk away without words.  
I glanced at his back as it was finally away from my ship, and moved my gaze back up to the stars.  
To the second star on the right.

* * *

I threw my hair to my back as I took a gulp of my coffee, trying to get my head clear from everything that was going on in this place.  
"You sure you don't need anything else?"  
I glanced up at Ruby, before smiling at her. "I'm fine, thanks, love."  
She nodded with a smile and walked away, and then I heard the bell on the restaurant door ring.  
My breath almost hitched in my throat as I saw the man from the beach last night walk in, and after he'd made his order, (eggs with a side of bacon, black coffee) he moved his gaze around the place, locking his eyes with mine. He gave me a huge smile, to which I answered with a small one myself, before moving my gaze back to my coffee.  
Soon he sat down opposite me, and cleared his throat as I just stared at my coffee.  
"You pretending that you didn't see me, huh?" He asked, his Irish accent so clear now.  
I lifted my gaze to him, tilting my head lightly.  
"Well, now that I've noticed the golden star on your waist, I should probably stay far from you." I said, and he frowned, amused.  
"I'm a pirate, remember?" I asked quietly, and he chuckled.  
"Right. And pirates can't be friends with sheriffs." He said, and I let out a laugh, after gulping the rest of my coffee.  
"We ain't friends, love." I said, leaning towards him, before giving him one last smile and getting up.  
"You're really into quickies, huh?" He said as I was almost past him, and I turned around, seeing him still staring at my empty seat.  
I walked back to him, leaning against the table with my hands.  
"Why do you care, mr. Sheriff?" I asked, and he moved his gaze to me, smiling a full-teeth-show smile.  
"Maybe I wanna take you out for a drink," He said, and I let out a laugh.  
"Is it even legal for you to drink?" I asked, leaning closer to him, and he lifted his eyebrows.  
"I don't work every hour of the day, _love_."  
I let out a surprised laugh, before pulling myself back up.  
"Fine then. But the drink is going to be rum, and in my ship." I said.  
"Love it when you talk pirate to me."  
I was again taken surprise by his words, and before I could show him that, I turned away and walked out of the bar, running to Gibbs.

* * *

"Gibbs!" I yelled, and she turned to me as I ran to her.  
"Aye, cap," She greeted me. "Why are you flustered?" She asked, cocking a brow.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Nevermind that, we need to find Emma."  
"Uh, okay?" She said, and I nodded, starting to walk towards the hotel, stairs up and to the same room again, only this time the door was closed.  
I gave two quick knocks on the door, and almost immediately the door was opened.  
"Sparrow," She nodded at me, and I walked in.  
"I don't think I catched your name yesterday," She said to Gibbs, standing in her way.  
"Giselle. But you can call me Gibbs," Gibbs said, pushing her way in, and Emma lifted her eyebrows before closing the door and then turning to us.  
I quickly dropped her golden clock back on the table, turning to her.  
"Emma, I'd like to talk to the person who is responsible in this town."  
"Uh... You mean the Mayor?" She asked, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"Well, is she good in her job?"  
She cocked a brow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"Not really..."  
I sighed.  
"But — I could take you to my parents," She said. "My dad's the Debutee Sheriff in this town."  
 _Sheriff._  
"Aye, lets go then."

* * *

The three of us walked down the streets of Storybrooke, till we reached a certain house of blocks. However as we went in, we ran to Hook and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Prince Charming's your dad?" I asked Emma, and she glanced at me before running to the man.  
"David, what's going on?" She asked, and David glanced at me and Gibbs.  
"Hi." I said, leaning against the banister.  
"Who are you?" He asked, nodding at the two of us.  
"Jack Sparrow, sir." I said, bowing at him.  
"Gibbs." Giselle said, smiling at 'David.'  
He nodded, and then moved his gaze to Emma.  
"We know who cast the curse," He said on a lowered voice, and Hook glanced at me.  
"Who?" Emma whispered.  
"Wicked Witch." Said a woman with black hair, who I hadn't noticed before. She glanced me from head to toes, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"Who are those women?" She asked, and I sighed.  
"Where were you literally 10 seconds ago?" I asked, walking the stairs up to the rest of the crew, Gibbs following me.  
"Jack Sparrow," I smirked, and the black haired woman pursed her lips.  
"Can we trust them?" She asked, and Hook let out a light chuckle, glancing at the roof.  
"Wouldn't be so sure of that..." He muttered, and before the woman could say anything, Emma started speaking.  
"Wicked Witch?" She asked her father, and he nodded.  
"She's real too?" She asked in a high pitched voice.  
"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Hook said, and Emma glanced at him.  
"What is she doing here? This isn't Kansas."  
"Doesn't matter for that bitch," I spat, and they all moved their gazes to me.  
"You know her?" Emma asked, and I nodded.  
"Aye. She used to have business back in Tortuga." I groaned, and Emma nodded, then moved her gaze to David.  
"Why are we still standing here, then?" Emma asked, and David opened his mouth, but just then there was a loud bang from the apartment 61.  
They all ran in so I ran after them with Gibbs, and suddenly everyone was pointing guns all around.  
"Uh," I let out.  
"David? What's going on?" A woman with short black hair asked, and I realized she was pregnant.  
"Who are _you_?" She asked me and Gibbs again.  
I turned to her with a smile.  
"Honestly, love, you're the fifth person today to ask me. I'm gonna write a paper on my forehead. Jack Sparrow, Gibbs." I gestured at me and Gibbs, who said a 'hi' to her.  
"Oh... Friends of Hook?" She asked, and I let out a chuckle.  
"Not really," I said, and just then David rushed to the woman, who appeared to be his wife, Emma's mom... Snow White? Wow.  
"Where's Zelena?" He asked.  
"Why?" Snow asked.  
"She's the Wicked Witch."  
The woman looked like she was about to pass out, and then I was pulled back by my arm, and saw Emma's face right in front of me.  
"You said you wanted to help," She said, and I nodded.  
"Go with Hook. I want you to help us find Zelena." She said, and I glanced at Hook, really not comfortable.  
"And you," She moved her gaze to Gibbs.  
"I want you to keep an eye on my mother. You're a pirate too, right?" She asked, and Gibbs nodded.  
"She's my most trusted one," I said, and Emma nodded.  
"Good." She said, and rushed out of the door.  
Gibbs stared at me with lifted eyebrows.  
"I don't know how to babysit," She muttered to me.  
"Just keep an eye on the windows and door, and if the green bitch appears, slice her up."

* * *

 **GIBBS' POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Jack as she disappeared from the door, Hook rolling his eyes and then walking after her, banging the door shut after him.  
I moved my gaze to the Snow White, who was preggers, and forced a smile to my face.  
"I suppose you don't have rum 'ere, do you?" I asked, awkwardly knocking the floor with the edge of my heel.  
"Sorry, no..." She said, staring at me like she was Mother Teresa. "Tea?" She asked, and I stared at her for a while, before nodding and making my way to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later I was back in the living room with two cups of cinnamon tea, hers in a pink mug and mine in a blue one.  
"So... Tell me about yourselffff...?" She was clearly trying to remember my name.  
"Giselle." I quickly said, and she smiled.  
"Giselle. A pretty name."  
I faked a polite smile, then watched her gulp her tea.  
"Nothing much to tell, really." I said.  
She tilted her head lightly, learning me with her eyes.  
"Now I'm sure that's not true. You're a pirate, aren't you? You must have sailed a lot on the seas?"  
I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."  
"Oh, no need to ma'am me. You can just call me Snow." She smiled. "Or Mary Margaret."  
I just smiled at her, fake one again, gulping my tea.  
Shit, this was actually good.  
"So... Is the other woman from the same ship?"  
"Yes. She's my Captain, actually." I said, glancing at the ground.  
"What was that?" She asked, and I moved my gaze back to her.  
"What was what?" I asked, offended.  
"That look towards the floor!" She insisted.  
I narrowed my eyes at her lightly, and crossed my arms in front of my chest, causing her to lift her eyebrows at me.  
"Oh, don't think of any funny moves, darling. I'm way older than you are."  
I groaned, crossing my legs together.  
"She took my ship from me," I muttered, and Snow's eyes widened.  
"You used to be a Captain too?" She asked, with a quiet voice.  
"Aye," I said, intertwining my fingers.  
"But I lost to her in a battle, many, many years ago."  
"Okay, exactly how old are you two?" She asked, and I cocked a brow.  
"We don't really age, love."  
Snow just nodded lightly.  
"However, she won, but as she saw me 'a great potential that shouldn't be wasted', I was given mercy and instead of walking the plank, made her most trusted one."  
"I thought you were friends." She said, her mouth a straight line.  
"Oh, we are. But that doesn't make it up for the fact that she _did_ steal my ship." I popped the P.  
"You don't want revenge on her, do you?" She asked quiet again, a little frightened.  
I just stared at her for a while, before clearing my throat.  
"No." I just simply said, and sipped my tea again.

* * *

 **BACK IN JACK'S POV  
**

"Ironic how we seem to end up together all the time."  
I groaned, walking faster. "I am _not_ talking to you, Hook. I'm here because I promised Emma I'd help her."  
"Emma, eh? Since when have y'all ladies been friends?"  
"Friends is quite the strong word to use, don't you think, Killian."  
"I don't know, what would you specify us in?"  
I turned around, causing Hook to stop fast in his tracks so that he wouldn't knock me over.  
"First of all, there is no _us_. And second of all, if there were anything such as, it most definitely wouldn't be qualified as _friends_." I spat to his face, and he smirked, again glancing down at my lips.  
I snorted, turning away from him and continuining on walking, Hook running to my side.  
"You seem to be very passionate about me, Miss Sparrow," He said.  
"Think of all the years I've spent hating you," I said, looking straight ahead.  
"There's only a small line between love and hate, dear."  
"You're unbelievable..." I groaned, and then I saw Graham getting out of a car, which really made me wanna run against a wall.  
I had enough men in Hook right now, and I couldn't stand another one.  
"Miss Sparrow," He greeted me, and I nodded at him, Hook's mouth hanging open as his gaze moved from me to Graham.  
"At what time shall I see you tonight?" He asked, and I cleared my throat as I tried to think.  
"Well, you see, I'm kind of on a mission right now..."  
"With a handless pirate?" He asked, glancing at Hook with one eyebrow cocked, and I nodded.  
"Unfortunately, yes." I said, and Hook turned to me like a puppy who was offended.  
"I'll see you at 8pm, sharp." I then hurried to say, before walked away from him with quick steps.  
"You're seeing the Sheriff?" Hook suddenly breathed out next to me.  
"None of your business, Hook." I groaned out.  
"Well it... Well, just..."  
I glanced at him.  
"Oh, take all the time you need." I jokingly said, and before he could snap back at me, I realiezd that we'd gotten into the forest and suddenly, there was one hell of an ugly bitch in front of us.  
"My, my, my — if it isn't Jack Sparrow," She smiled at me, and I was already ready to pull my sword out of my belt, but she put some stupid spell on me, making me see nothing but green.  
Oh, and I couldn't move.  
 _Terrific._

"Hook, Hook, Hook..."  
I could still see how she put her hands on his face, squishing his lips together, and then giggled at his face.  
"Have you thought of our little agreement?" She asked, and Hook groaned at her, pushing her off of him.  
"You do know that I'm going to destroy everything she loves, right?" She asked him, and then glanced at me.  
"And think of it as an added price; also everything you love."  
She was staring straight at me, and now Hook glanced at me too, causing her to chuckle.  
"Oh my. It would seem your heart does not lay in just one spot, does it, Killian?"  
"Think of my deal. You have two days."  
With one last glance into his eyes, she disappeared into green smoke, and I fell to my knees to the ground.  
Hook was left there, rubbing his temples, and I got up from the ground and started to walk out of the forest.  
"Jack—" He called after me, but I didn't answer.  
I kept on going till I felt his arm on mine, pulling me back.  
"What kind of an agreement have you made _this_ time, huh?" I spat to him, causing him to gape his mouth at me.  
I snorted, shaking my head lightly.  
"Wait—" He said, as I was about to leave again.  
"Please don't tell Emma," He said, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"That you're about to kill everyone she loves?" I whispered at him, and he just stared into my eyes.  
"One hell of a charmer, aren't ya." I groaned, ripping my hand away from him and storming out of the place.

* * *

It was almost 8 as I lit one last candle on the deck, and then I heard a light knock on the wood, making me flinch and lift my gaze.  
I saw Graham standing a few feet away from me, a grin on his face.  
"You've made quite an effort," He said as he walked his way to me, and I shrugged.  
"Figured they'd give some light," I said.  
"Why, is the Captain scared?" He joked, and I lifted my eyebrows, letting out a laugh.  
"I was more like looking out for you," I smirked, and he cocked a brow, smiling with the corner of his mouth, now only a feet away from me.  
"You look nice," He said, after eyeing me out for a moment.  
"Well, don't let looks fool ya. I had a rough one," I sighed, sitting down to the wooden bench behind the helm.  
Graham sat down next to me, frowning as he stared at me.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, and I let out a laugh as I placed the glasses between us, making a clinky sound as they clicked together.  
"I was on a witch hunt," I said, pouring rum to our glasses, and then handing the other one to Graham.  
"Tell me more," He said, sipping his liquor, me mimicking him.  
"Well, the Savior — Emma — put me working with Hook. Then we—"  
 _Went to the forest and saw the Wicked Witch of Oz,_ I continued inside my head.  
"Ran into you and that's pretty much it. However, it was frustrating." I said, gulping more of my drink, which caused Graham to laugh.  
"Jeez, woman. You really could drink me under the table," He said as I just cocked a brow and poured more drink to my glass.  
"A pirate's life." I said, lifting the glass up in the air to turn it in light rounds, watching the liquid dance inside of it.  
"Is it interesting?" He asked, and I still stared at the glass.  
"What now?" I asked, taking a sip from the drink.  
"Being a sailo'." He said, that Irish accent emphasized.  
I moved my gaze to him with a smile.  
"I love it." I said, sipping my drink again.  
He smiled back at me, taking a sip from his rum and then moving his gaze forwards.  
"Well, I could never do it."  
"How come?" I asked.  
"I get sea-sick." He said, and I moved my gaze to him.  
"No way," I smirked, and he let out a chuckle, moving his gaze to me.  
"Yes way."  
I let out a laugh again, before leaning further on my seat, holding the glass loosely between my fingers and staring up at the stars.  
"You never told me where you were from, you know." He said, and I smiled faintly, not moving my gaze from the stars.  
"Tortuga," I said, tilting my head lightly and taking another sip.  
"I think that's not true," He said quietly, and I moved my gaze to him.  
"How come?" I asked, and he stared into my eyes so intensely.  
"I see the way you look up at the stars. It's... It's almost like you're _missing_ them."  
I stared at him, my lips lightly parted. I licked them wet before moving my gaze back up at the sky.  
"That's a story for another time, love." I smiled, and took a quick gulp from my rum again.  
"You're full of mysteries, aren't you?" He asked, his gaze never leaving my profile, and I moved my gaze to him, not giving him an answer, just a small smile.

* * *

The next day I met Gibbs in the Pirate Bay.  
I walked to our usual booth, hearing greetings yelled to me from all over the bar, and I smiled with the corner of my mouth to them, giving them small waves till I sat opposite Gibbs again, a cigarette already hanging loosely between her fingers.  
I nodded at the waitress, and quickly she walked over to me with a Bloody Mary, placed it in front of me and walked off.  
"How'd the babysitting go?" I asked, sipping my drink, and Gibbs shrugged.  
"She wasn't that bad," She said, and I nodded.  
"What about Witch Hunting?" She asked.  
I was quiet for a while as I lit up my cigarette, and then blew the smoke up in the air.  
"Hook was no use, for a chance." I said, lowering my gaze back to her. "And we didn't find 'er, if that's what ya mean."  
"Aye," She said, and I nodded, taking another sip from my drink.  
"I met up with Graham last night, though." I said, and Gibbs lifted her eyebrows.  
"The Sheriff?" She asked, and I nodded.  
"A date, you mean?" She gasped again, and I rolled my eyes.  
"I thought you didn't do dates, Cap. Just one nights," She said, letting out a dry laugh.  
"Not after Hook at least," She said, and I sighed.  
"Why do you always have to bring him up? Seriously, Gibbs. Get your shit together." I said, and she moved her gaze back down. I was left there to shake my head lightly, but then I stopped as if I'd seen a ghost.  
"Who's that?" I asked, and Gibbs lifted her gaze, before turning around to stare at the man I was staring at.  
"I don't know... I've never seen him before," She said, and I frowned, stabbing my cigarette to the ash tray, getting up and walking over to the man.  
"Hey," I said, leaning against the bar counter, and he glanced at me from head to toes, before smirking at me.  
"Hey," He said back, sipping his beer.  
"Who are you?" I asked, faking a smile at him, the golden tooth in my upper teeth flashing.  
"Jefferson," He said, and I cocked a brow.  
"You a pirate?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"Then what are you doing in here? Each and every one in this bar is from my crew." I spoke the last sentence from behind my teeth, leaning closer to him.  
"Enjoying the view?" He suggested, clearly glancing down at my boobs, and I gasped, pulling away from him.  
"I'm sorry, do you know who I am?" I asked, offended, and he smirked at me playfully.  
"No." He said.  
"No?" I asked, and he shook his head, still smirking.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." I said, and he opened his mouth, making the 'ooooh' voice.  
"My apologies, Captain." He said, bowing at me, and I stiffened my upper lip.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He smiled.  
"No thanks. I've got one already," I said, and he glanced at my hands.  
"I don't see you holding it," He said.  
"That's cause it's in my table you dumb f—"  
" _JACK!_ "

* * *

I snapped my head to the right, seeing Hook standing there, and I glanced at Jefferson.  
"Excuse me," I said, walking over to the one-handed pirate.  
"Sorry, did I interrupt you flirting with the Mad Hatter?" He asked, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"I _was_ _not_ flirt—"  
"Yeah, whatever. Emma needs you," He said, glancing at Gibbs.  
"Both of you," He said.  
"Okay," I said, not moving, and neither did he. He just stared at me, and I groaned.  
"Fine! I'll get Gibbs," I muttered, running over to her.  
"We gotta go," I said to her, and she cocked a brow, glancing at Hook.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"The Savior needs us," I said, and Gibbs rolled her eyes, getting up from the table.  
As we walked past the barcounter, Jefferson grabbed my hand, pulling me back.  
"Can I buy you that drink some other day?" He asked, and I glanced at Hook and Gibbs, both staring at us.  
"No offense, dearie, but I'm not interested." I said, ripping my hand away from him and walking out of the bar, Hook and Gibbs following me.

* * *

"I wonder if the Sheriff loves the fact you keep running around with different men," Hook said, and I glanced at him.  
"Are you actually serious right now?" I groaned, and he nodded.  
"Aye. Especially when the men happen to be one handed, devilishly handsome pirates."  
That's when I turned around, and placed my index finger against the exposed chest coming out of his ridiculously open v-neck.  
"Listen up, Hook. I don't care, not the _tiniest_ bit, about what _someone_ said yesterday." I said, staring into his eyes. "Or about what _someone_ feels."  
He stared at me blankly.  
"What I _do_ care about, is that I am _not_ a homewrecker. You've got a thing going on with that pretty little Blonde, and I, for once, _do_ respect her, as she _is_ The Savior. And even though I _am_ Captain, Jack Sparrow—" I leaned closer to him, grabbing him by his collar. "I do not wanna mess with her."  
He catched his breath.  
" _Savvy?_ " I spat, pushed him off of me, and continued on walking rather furiously towards the Sheriff's office.  
"Man, you've pissed her off." Gibbs said to Hook, who glanced down at her, snorted and kept on walking, Gibbs running next to him.  
"None of your business, Black one," He groaned, and Gibbs let out a laugh.  
"Wow, you know how to bring the past back up, don't you?" She asked, glanced up at him, and sped up her walk till she was inside as well.

"Jack," Emma said, staring at me.  
"Gibbs," She said, nodding at Giselle too.  
"At your service, love." I said, sitting down to the chair and cracking a nut between my teeth.  
"It is sickening how much alike you and Hook are." The snooty Black Haired Woman said.  
"I'm sorry, who were you again?" I asked, tilting my head lightly.  
"She's Regina. The town Mayor." Emma said, and Regina smiled at me fakely.  
"Pleasure," I said slowly, moving my gaze to Emma again.  
"What do you need us to do?" I asked, crossing my legs.  
"What your kind does the best," She said, leaning over the table to me.  
"Lie." She said, and I lifted my eyebrows.  
"We're getting kind of compartmental here, aren't we?" I asked, and just then I saw Graham walking in.  
"Emma, I just got the—" He handed some files to Emma, but then his eye caught me.  
"Jacqualine," He smiled at me, and Regina's mouth dropped open as her gaze moved from Graham to me, and repeated it severely.  
"Graham," I said, awkwardly clearing my throat.  
It was _always_ awkward meeting a one-night stand.  
"You two know each other?" Emma asked, pointing us with the files.  
"Not really," I said, and Graham lifted his eyebrows.  
"Oookaay," Emma said, and Hook rolled his eyes.  
"They went on a date," Gibbs said, and I kicked her feet lightly with the edge of my heel, causing her to jump back.  
"Whatever — would you wanna specify the meaning of our kind lying and our purpose here, or are we here to discuss the men in my life?"  
"So I _am_ a part of your life." Graham smirked, and Hook moved his glare to him.  
"GET. OUT." Regina said, not moving her gaze off of me, and Graham rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.  
Emma was following the situation with his eyebrows lifted up and mouth lightly open, but my bored eyes in her made her change the face.  
"I want you two to lie."  
"Yes, that much is clear."  
"Pretend to be on her side."  
I cocked a brow.  
"She knows I hate her."  
Emma stared at me.  
"But pirates change their minds all the time, right?" She asked, starting to sound kind of desperate.  
I stayed quiet for a while.  
"Let's assume, we were on her side. What would you want us to do? Other than the obvious which is spying on her; I trust you don't want us to kill her?"  
Regina let out a laugh. "Oh, you couldn't do that."  
"Honey, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm pretty sure I could do that." I said, scrunching my nose.  
"Well, Honey, she's the Wicked Witch. Where she has great magic powers, you have a sword and a ship."  
I narrowed my eyes at her, and she faked a smile again.  
"No, I don't want you to kill her. I want you to find out what kind of a spell she's trying to cast on us," Emma said, and I nodded.  
"Aye, Captain." I said, and got up, walking out of the house, only to be pinned against a wall as soon as I got out, the wind breezing against my face until there was a rather handsome face only a few inches away from it.  
"Hello, Sheriff." I smirked, his hands grasping tight to mine against the wall, trying to intertwine his fingers with mine.  
"Hi." He said, smirking back at me.  
"Someone might see us," I muttered.  
"I don't care," He said, and I let out a laugh, before struggling out of his arms.  
"Well," I fixed my hair. "I do."  
"What, I'm your dirty little secret?" He asked, and I cocked a brow.  
"Oh hon, you ain't anything right now." I said, and he snorted.  
"That's great." He said, turning his back at me and starting to walk back to his car.  
I didn't go chasing after him as the door of his car shut close and he took off, and then I heard footsteps approaching me again.  
I sighed, lighting up a cigarette.  
"Seriously, Hook. I'm not in the mood of your snotty comments right now." I groaned, taking a drag, but frowning as I didn't hear any comebacks.  
I lifted my gaze and flinched, as I saw who else but the Wicked Witch staring at me, and then smiling devilishly.

"This ain't no Hook."

* * *

OOOOPS! After almost two years of pause here's the second part. And I have a character aesthetics board for Jacqueline, so please go check it out on weheartit dot com! The username's alexiebexie and the board is named oc- jacqueline sparrow 3 !


End file.
